Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Blanc= |-|White Heart= |-|Next White= Character Synopsis Blanc '''is one of the several leading characters of Hyperdimension Neptunia, first making her appearance in the very first Hyperdimension Neptunia. Like many Goddess's, who embody different consoles, she's meant to represent Nintendo home consoles which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Blanc is a quiet and introverted girl, she may seem to be lifeless and apathetic in comparison to others (with Neptune once comparing her to a doll). She enjoys simple hobbies such as reading during her spare time and writing, something she is overly passionate about and dreams of one day mastering as an author. As Goddess, Blanc can transform into her CPU counterpart: White Heart. As '''White Heart, Blanc is known for being the most violent of the four goddesses with a temper to match Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''4-B with Low Shares, 2-A '''with High Shares '''Verse: '''Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: Blanc, White Heart Gender: '''Female '''Age: Hundreds of years (The gods, including Blanc, has been fighting for eons as stated by Green Heart) Classification: 'CPU / Goddess of Lowee '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Blanc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Shown to be an adept master in martial arts), Weapon Mastery (Consistently wields different forms of a hammer, axe and sword with no struggle), 4th Wall Awarness (Blanc consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Pocket Reality Manipulation (It's stated all CPUs who aren't dark can create Sharing Fields through Share Crystals), Time Paradox Immunity (Despite the events of Hyperdimension being rewritten, she maintained memories of what happened), Matter Manipulation (Atom Breaker is stated to be capable of crumbling even the tiniest of particles, including atoms. The Mediator also is stated to atomize opponents on contact), Existence Erasure (Celestial Hammer Phoenix is described as being able to "erase all calamities in just a single swing"), Light Manipulation, Absorption (Photon Shaker absorbs light and releases it with so much luminosity that it harms opponents), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal beings), Tranformation (Can transform into her Goddess Form), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Poison Manipulation (Poison Edge causes opponents to become poisoned when used), Darkness Manipulation (Noctis Edge creates an attack comprised of darkness), Healing (Sea of Healing allows Blanc to heal herself and others around her), Negation (CPU Crusher is capable of killing off CPUs permanently, negating their Type 9 Immortality). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification |-|White Heart/Next Form= All Previous Abilities + Flight, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of shares), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten), Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (Scaling from Neptune, who had the natural ability to fix the altered reality of Hyper Dimension) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Has access to "Planet Crusher", which is described as being powerful enough to crush entire planets and this description has remained consistent across all games) | 'Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Even CPUs with Low Shares are unfathombly superior to their base forms, to the degree where CPUs view their base forms as obstacles and mere shadows of their true power. Should be vastly superior to weapons such as The Planet Crusher, which is described as a weapon capable of destroying the planet and The Astral Blade, which is capable of converting the power of all stars into raw power ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Stronger than Histoire, who can channel the power of existence to attack opponents, which includes all parallel dimensions. Fought against Kurome, who's dreams created Heart Dimension, a realm where dreams become entire dimensions that extends to all version of Gameindustri) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doding lightning attacks and reacting to enemies who can react to thunder spells) | '''Massively FTL+ '''with Low Shares (Capable of keeping up with CPUs that can fly to the center of Zero Dimension, a realm so big it contains several dimensions and the dreams of infinite people), '''Immeasurable '(Can keep up with CPU’s who are superior to Histoire. Can keep up with Kurome, who is capable of moving freely within "Multi-Dimensional Space", of which is treated as higher dimensional) '''Lifting Ability: Class Y (Can lift "Planet Crusher", which is strong enough to crush entire planets with it's power alone) | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Can utiilize "Planet Crusher" and harm other CPUs who can endure attacks from said weapon) | '''Solar System Class '''with Low Shares, '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares 'Durability: Planet Level '(Can endure attacks from CPUs comparable to herself) | '''Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Vastly superior to weapons capable of destroying planets and views their base forms as mere shadows and obstacles to their CPU forms. Additionally superior to items such as The Astral Blade ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Survived the Spatial Hole that Rei created which was going to consume Hyperdimension, which is big enough to contain Zero Dimension. A realm comprised of dreams that became reality from across all iterations of Gameindustri) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, to Extended melee range with her sword Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: '''Tends to get angered and when mad, she's described as being hard to calm down. Can can angry at the mention of her issue of the size of her breasts '''Versions: Base | White Heart/Next White Other Attributes List of Equipment: *A list of all Blanc's Equiptment Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Blanc transforms into her Goddess form. *'Fleissing Faust:' Blanc punches the enemy with 3 ferocious punches. *'Ein Schlang:' Blanc crushes the enemy with a very powerful hammer blow. *'Verschlag:' Blanc attacks the enemy multiple times with her hammer. *'Todlichschlag:' Blanc slams 2 powerful blows with all her might right at the enemy. *'Schneesturn/Sturn Wind:' Blanc creates a very powerful ice storm to nuke the enemy. *'Schwer Schlag:' Blanc infuses ice element into her hammer, and slams at the enemy, causing an ice blast. *'Zerstorung:' Blanc swings her hammer around and crushes the enemy to pieces. *'Getter Ravine:' Blanc smashes the enemy into the ground, which causes an ice pillar to appear from the hit. *'Hard Break:' Blanc's secret move. The strongest blow that she can make. Just 1 hit from this blow may tear a CPU to shreds. *'Blaster Controller:' Only usable as Next White. Blanc sends out a shockwave that freezes the enemy, before summoning a massive laser cannon, which Blanc uses to shoot the still frozen enemy. Reverts Blanc to base form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Gods Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Rulers Category:Martial Artist Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Absorbers Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Hammer Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Negation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2